1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch, particularly to a switch in which a contact can be opened and closed by a pressing manipulation.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-32646 discloses a switch in which a contact can be opened and closed by a pressing manipulation.
In the switch disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-32646, a plunger 40 is vertically moved such that one end portion 51 of a coil spring 50 is slid while brought into press-contact with an edge of the other end portion of a moving contact piece 30, whereby the moving contact piece 30 is inverted to bring and separate a moving contact 31 into contact with and from a fixed contact 26.
However, in the switch, a distance between supporting points of the coil springs 50 and 50 is lengthened and horizontal components of force are located in a point-symmetric manner that becomes contraposition as shown in FIG. 22. Therefore, moment around a vertical axis center acts on the plunger 40, and the plunger 40 abuts on one side of an inner peripheral surface of the housing 60, which causes a strange manipulation feeling and a short lifetime of a component.
In the switch, a depth size is increased because a lock pin is disposed in the center of contact mechanisms that are disposed back to back. Therefore, the low-profile switch is not obtained.
Further, in the switch, moment around a horizontal axis center acts on the plunger 40 by spring forces of the coil springs 50 and 50 incorporated in the plunger 40. Therefore, a contact pressure is deviated by a minute inclination generated in the plunger 40, and design work becomes complicated in order to secure a contact balance.